Automatic, image-based traffic sign recognition methods take pictures of the surroundings of a vehicle by means of a camera. Such systems interpret the recorded image data and subsequently incorporate this information into one or several driver assistance function(s). A typical application are image-based carriageway recognition methods which use the camera image to obtain information relating to the own or to adjacent traffic lane(s). The recognition of carriageway information is a predestined field of use for a camera; no other sensor works equally well for this purpose. In particular, color can currently only be recognized using a suitable color camera.